In your search
by Lena Inris
Summary: TheKingGamer: Somehow, I did not hurry. I promise I will give this object, but only for guessing who I am. Oh, and to make things become more interesting. You are allowed to guess who I'm only once.
1. Prologue

(N/A): Well, first of all, you should know that when I created the Oreina and Aniera I knew nothing of twins Armin and Alexy. Only 4 ep was released on Sweet Flirt (in Romanian version of My Candy Love). A few months after creating my characters I learned about the twins. So if it seems to you as the two girls a bit like twins, it's pure coincidence. XDD

Ah, and because in large part Oreina and Anier were thinking using my accounts and making them their stories suggested. On the half they are Candy (because come from the game) , half are my OCs (because I gave them personality).

Ah, and please excuse my English, if you see some mistakes, sorry for that.

Prologue: Start the game

A new city, new people, and it means a new school. A family of four persons, two girls who were twins and their parents, are entering a car full of luggage and starting on the road to the other side of townAs soon as they got into the car, Aniera began to play on tablet, while her sister, Oreina, was playing with her cat ears headband. Oreina have short dark blue hair and dark purple eyes. Aniera her sister had long dark purple hair and light green eyes. Although twin, both had different tastes. Oreina is hardworking and very social. Aniela is instead, lazy and friendly, but possessive.

Aniera get bored of her game on the tablet, and decide to check their phone messages. Surprised to have a new message.

TheKingGamerYou do not play the game?

Aniera: Now I can not because I'm in the car. Maybe tomorrow I could.

TheKingGamer, she did not know him personally, but always playing together. They were relatively friends. They were playing and talking all the time. She would have liked to know him personally, she was very curious to know what he's like in real life. Once, they even talked about how it would have been if they had met in reality. They made a lot of jokes, guessing it was the look each other. Although none of them have even guessed correctly.

TheKingGamer: Ah, yes, today you move, is not it?

Aniera: Yeah, and I'm not happy in the present moment.

TheKingGamer: Who knows, maybe you move somewhere where I live. It would be funny. In what school you transfer?

Aniera: Amoure Sucre

TheKingGamer: We go to the same school.

Aniera: Ah, great, is not fair. You will guess immediately who I am! I do not even know how you look, not to mention that you still do not tell me your name!

TheKingGamer: At least I know yours.

Aniera: But you have no idea how I look.

TheKingGamer: Not many people transfer in this school.

Aniera; Okay, you win. Tomorrow will be my first day of school somehow. By the way, what have you done? Something new on EWP?

TheKingGamer: Nothing special, just got a magic rare item. It will give you ten times more experience. I did not need it, I level too high.

Aniera: Could you give me? I really need to grow up in lvl.

TheKingGamer: What would you say if we play a little game?

Aniera: What kind of game?

TheKingGamer: Guess who I am and I will give this object.

Aniera: What ?! But how can I do this? I have no clue!

TheKingGamer: Do you have one. We go to the same school.

Aniera: You're not the only guy in the whole school. Anyone of them could be you!

TheKingGamer: hehe. See it's not hard. Now you two hint. We go to the same school and you already know I'm a boy.

Aniera: Very funny.

TheKingGamer: Somehow, I did not hurry. I promise I will give this object, but only for guessing who I am. Oh, and to make things become more interesting. You are allowed to guess who I'm only once.

Aniera: And if I not guess?

TheKingGamer: Throw object and that's all. I told you I did not need it.

Aniera: You make this game become impossible and frustrating.

TheKingGamer: Hey, come on, do not say that. You can not always have all. I'm just kidding. I will not give you that object, but at least tell you who I am.

Aniera: I bet you did not let me know who you are so easily. You try to do everything to be harder for me to guess. I do not know in person, but I've played long enough with you to see that you like to play tough.

TheKingGamer: I am glad that you know me. Somehow, I can not wait to see you and see how long you guess. While, still trying to guess before we graduate high school.

Aniera: We'll see tomorrow… uh, it's frustrating because I know that you will know who I am. I bet you'll laugh at me when I am trying to find you.

TheKingGamer: Then I'll see you tomorrow.

In another part of town. A boy sitting in front of his PC, answering last message Aniera sent him. He grins, that first time in his life, could not wait to go to school tomorrow. He wanted to know so much time on this Aniera. Although over, he felt like things will get more interesting from now. In addition, he will try to do everything to be hard for Aniera, guess who he is.

(N/A): Love it? Hate it? I really would love to hear some Comment, so I will improve my way of writing. Well, that was prologue. I hope you like it. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: First day

"Hey, Oreina, it seems that we arrive early"' Aniera said looking at his watch.

"Why we rushed to go to school? We live very close. So it's not like we have delayed classes. On the contrary, we arrive early enough."

Oreina and Aniera went walking together to school, because it was not too far from where they lived. Aniera looked at her sister.

"Well ... I'm excited to start school."

"Since you like school?" She said in disbelief. "It's about your friend Oline?"  
"Yeah, somehow", she began to play with a strand of hair. "We play a game now. If you guess who he is, it will give a rare item in EPW. Somehow, you know how much I want to meet him."

"I never liked these meetings and conversations online."  
Anier looked at her sister with a slight frown.  
"Hey, we know almost three years. He never told me to meet at the place and time X, how do other people. It just happens to go to the same school now."

"What I mean is that not even know how he really is. People can be someone else on the Internet."

"Oreina, I-"

"In addition, how do you know for sure it's really a boy? He or she can be proven itself to be a fucking, jerk, perverse-

"Oreina, stop!" She laughs. "I do not think he is like Dakota. I trust him. I can take care of me."  
"I know, but what if it personae would get hurt you? You're my sister after all."  
"You are too protective and pessimistic."

"And you're too starry-eyed and naive. You're my sister and I do not want anything to happen to you."  
"Thanks for being so protective sister" she said smiling. "I promise I will take care."  
"Okay," Oreina said smiling at her sister.  
The two continued their silent way.

Later in high school Amour Sucre, Armin was sitting at his regular class and play his game video. He chose a simple game today, Minegraft because he wanted to be careful to what happens around him. He knew that today was the day that would come Aniera to high school. He thought of many ways such as their meeting. Already himself imagined invited her to a game or making jokes about his clothes that were always purchased by Alexy. He was curious about how things could work between them. He hoped not to be disappointed to this girl, Aniera, it was not as I imagined her or how she appeared to be when playing together. He hopes that he not was a disappoint her. He did not know how she'd picture him, though he wondered how she would react when she finds him out who was her friend online. Although, most of all, he was curious what she would do to find him.

Finally the teacher enters the class and Armin hidden his video game. The teacher has already done several times a notice. If he see the video game to him, no matter whether he is playing or not, it is confiscate and Alexy, his brother, was agree with this. So Armin did not want to risk losing the game forever because to teacher or his twin brother.

Armin's eyes twinkled when he saw the teacher enters the class accompanied with two new faces. Armin was surprised that there were two new students. But they were not any new students were twins, one with purple hair and green eyes, another was with blue hair, wearing cat ears on her head and purple eyes. Seeing the girl with cat ears, smiled amused some of his colleagues. Although, Armin did not bother cat ears. Most disturbing was that Aniera never told if she has a sister or not. He hopes that one of them be Aniera.

"Attention please" talk to the teacher. "Today we have two new students, Aniera and Oreina. They came from across town to study here. Please be civil to wear your new colleagues. I now ask new students to have a place."

The two girls look class. The two wanted to stay together, but not there were two empty seats next to each other. So Oreina went and sat next to a girl with dark skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Hi"

"Hey little girl" said the girl smiling friendly.

Aniera class look through a little disoriented. There were many empty seats were quite a few places near the boys. She would have preferred not to sit next to the boys. It was strange when she knew that one of them might know her. So she went back and sat down next to a girl with purple hair and eyes.

"Hello"

"Hello," said the girl shy.

In the early hours, Aniera and Oreina spoke with their colleagues. The girls immediately came to greet them and ask questions. Oreina, she learned that her fellow bank name is Kim. Both are befriending quite fast. Aniera learned that her fellow bank called Violetta and likes to drawings. The two had met Iris and Melody. They quickly discovered that Iris is very friendly and Melody quite diplomatic .

Also that day, after school program ends. Oreina headed to court, where Aniera asked her wait there. On her way through the corridors, someone pushed her from behind and she fell.

"Oh, sorry" said a voice grudgingly false. "Oh, wait, I'm not sorry."

Oreina looked up to see the person. It was a blonde girl. She had a mischievous grin on his face. Behind her stood two girls who were her friends.

"What funny ears, you give me?"

She snatched the Oreina's cat ears headband, before she could protest or do anything.

"Give me them back!"

"Oh, you want them?" She said with smirk growing its. "What's to me, mine will remain. Maybe you'll find it in the toilet. "

She laughed, followed by laughter her friends. Oreina glared at them.

"Hey, you Blondino!"

All four girls stared at the source of voices. Aniera was there, going to three girls, watching them cold.

"What's the problem, I did not do anything" said the girl.

"I have no clue who you are " 'said Anier, which has already reached in her right. "But if you mess with my sister, you mess me, that means you messed."

"And what will you do about it?"

In that moment Aniera hits the girl few karate kicks and other strikes that we learned of games. Prietenii ei a făcut câțiva pași înapoi, lipirea la perete uimite. Amber have a look scared, she tried to escape from violence girl with purple hair. Oreina stood there looking at the people around you who stopped to watch the scene. She hoped one of them would intervene.

A tall boy with blond hair and golden eyes, come with black face of anger toward the two girls. He divides them both and began to yell at them.

"What happens here!"

"Nath, save me from this crazy girl" blonde girl grabbing the boy said, still with fear in her eyes.

"She has begun!" defend Anier .

"And that's not a reason to take you to beat my sister!" Chiding him.

"Nathaniel, please, she just defended me." said Oreina.

Nathaniel sighed in frustration and looked at the others.

"There's nothing to see, I ask you to leave now! "

Students who were there and stared, began to leave.

"Nath?"

"Not now, Amber!" He said he was still angry. "What have you done ?! You will not ever learn to stay away from trouble ?!"

"B-but, Nath…"

"Wait for me outside, I'll come soon."

Amber remained stiff, but she finally listens. Oreina stoop to take cat ears headband, that Amber threw it, while he was beaten by Aniera.

"Next time you enter the big problem" said Nathaniel to Aniera . „You're lucky this time I was here. If you catch the headmaster, you have been suspended. Although, I assure you that next time you will not have the same luck."

" But-!"

"Although I do not think it was the best idea to turn to violence" he said and left.

"What pain." Anier said mumbling. "For this reason I am not never liked blonde people. Oreina, are you okay? "

"Yes, thanks for coming," said she smiling. "Although Nathaniel's right. You could be in big problem if you had caught to headmaster."

"Yeah… probably"

The twins exits from high school and went home. Arriving home Oreina immediately went into the kitchen and began to make some food for both. Being their parents always came home late, much of the time they were alone. Aniera walked into her room starting her computer. She immediately enter the EPW and looked on her list of friends. She was lucky her friend was online.

BPurple: Hi

TheKingGamer: Hi, Anier. You do not tell me you had a sister. I began to think that eventually, many people tranfer here.

BPurple: If I told you where it was suprisa?

TheKingGamer: Somehow, your sister seems nice.

BPurple: Glad you like my sister.

TheKingKamer: You're also pretty, hehe.

Aniera blushed a little at that.

TheKingGamer: By the way, beautiful movements.

BPurple: What do you mean?

TheKingGamer: I saw you take his defense Oreina. You were great! You play more games Vs?

BPurple: Occasionally, though I like to try all genres.

TheKingGamer: Even the horror?

BPurple: I am a bit scared of them ...

TheKingGamer: Maybe someday I invite you to play together a horror game pretty funny.

BPurple: How can a horror game, be sympathetic and creepy at the same time? O.O

TheKingGamer: Haha, you'll see. Not even 100% horror, but the appearance is frightening, but the story is very good.

TheKingGamer: Although you mind if I speak something Oreina?

BPurple: Why?

TheKingGamer: You will learn tomorrow. It's a simple thing.

BPurple: Well, wait a secunta ...

Aniera frowned slightly at the screen. What he wanted from her sister? She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Whatever it was, it would have found somewhat

"Hey, Oreina, you can come a bit?"

"Why?" Ask her sister who was with pan on fire.

"My friend online", said "Is something he wants to ask you."

Oreina frown at the mention 'online friend'

\- What the hell he wants!

Oreina closed fire, and let the pan. Going to great strides toward their room. He sat on a chair and take a look on what they discussed Aniera and her mysterious friend. Aniera is at the door looking at his sister.

BPurple (Oreina): What do you want !? Who the hell are you!

TheKingGamer: Hey, I did not do anything. I just want something to ask. Who I am, I can not answer. I would immediately give away.

BPurple (Oreina): Personally, I never liked those friendships made through internet. If you's doing something to Anier, you feel sorry for all!

TheKingGamer: I understand, you two are like Lily and Shasa. Personally I not thought even for a moment to make Aniera to suffer.

BPurple (Oreina): Regardless, I not trust you, get to the point. What do you want?

TheKingGamer: Well, I want ...

Oreina's eyes widened in astonishment when reading the question. She read and reread it, not knowing if he was serious or scoff. Anier, saw her sister's reaction, so went and looked on the screen. She had the same look of confusion and bewilderment like her sister.

End of chapter

Thank you for commenting. Someone asked who will be associated Oreina, well, you will learn in the next chapter.

Ah, will appear in the next chapter Castiel, Lysander and Alexy. In case you were wondering where are boys. XD


End file.
